


Lie to me(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Previous Sterek, Sad, not sterek endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Lie to me(Sterek)

Derek glanced up from his spot in the restaurant. His eyes met familiar whiskey brown ones.

Derek felt his breath catch. It had been a year since he'd seen Stiles.

The two had dated for several months, but Derek just had too much trouble letting Stiles in.

Finally Stiles had broken it off between them. Now here he was almost a year later being escorted by some other guy.

Stiles gave a simple nod, acknowledging Derek briefly, before turning back to his date.

Derek felt his stomach knot at the smile Stiles wore. He seemed happy.

Derek, however was not. He was currently sitting alone at a table for two with a book he'd already read twice before.

He had regretted not being enough for Stiles. He just couldn't open up to the guy. He was moody and closed off. He didn't trust anyone and Stiles had a lot of friends. It was hard for Derek, but he couldn't get passed it. Everyone was a threat in his eyes. What he didn't know was the only real threat was himself.

Now here Stiles was flirting with some new guy like Derek wasn't even an afterthought.

Derek stayed through Stiles date, glancing over periodically and listening closely to hear the familiar jingle of Stiles' laugh.

By the time Stiles left, Derek felt like he did the night Stiles left. Lonely, regretful, broken.

Not once did Stiles look over again. It was as if Derek wasn't even there. It stung. He often wondered if Stiles ever thought about him, now he knew, he didn't.

-

It was three in the morning and Derek couldn't sleep. He'd been thinking about Stiles. He was probably curled up next to the guy from the restaurant. The thought made Derek sick.

He pulled his phone from the table next to his bed and pulled up Stiles' number.

He stared at the familiar number for what felt like forever before typing up a message.

"I'm lying here, missing you like crazy, seeing you tonight it really messed with me... I know that you don't, but if I ask you if you love me... I hope you lie to me."

Derek pressed send before he could think it through.

Within minutes his phone went off signaling Stiles had responded. Something he hadn't expected, especially at this hour.

Derek bit down on his lower lip, anxious to see what Stiles' response was. His chest fluttered with hope that maybe Stiles still loved him too.

The words he read, however, felt like a punch to the face.

"Then do us both a favor, and don't ask."

Derek felt a tear fall from his tired eyes. He had been too broken to love Stiles the way he needed, but just broken enough that he wasn't whole without him. Now he was just a broken shell of a man.


End file.
